He was a playboy
by IronicTheorist
Summary: Ranmaru's and Tamao's parents held a party to announce to all their friends and colleagues the upcoming wedding of their children. My 1st fanfic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ranmaru and Tamao's parents held a party to announce to all their friends and colleagues the upcoming wedding of their children. As a pre-wedding gift, they gave them a vacation trip to a private island in the Caribbeans. And as a part of the trip they ought not to tell any of their friends about it. What do you think will happen?

"Ranmaru, it would be better if you would take that expression off your face." Mr. Morii glared at his almost-normal son because he was slouching and scowling in his seat.. "People who will see you might think that you were just forced to do this."

_So I wasn't forced and threatened? _Ranmaru sarcastically said to himself as he straightened his back and raised his head.

_Flashback:_

_"Ranmaru!" A loud yell came from the study room of his father. "Come here!"_

_What now?! He impatiently rose from his bed and entered the room which is a couple of doors away from his. "You called for me?"_

_Inside the room is his father sitting behind his wooden table. With a cigarette on his right hand, he turned to face his only son who is standing behind the door._

_"Tomorrow night there'll be a party. I want you to come with us." the tone of his voice serious._

_"But why should I--?"_

_"Because I told you so!" the look on his father's eyes was very scary. He barely remember when was the last time he saw that._

_"Is this related to my 'marriage'?"_

_"After what you have done in the wedding dinner last time, I won't let you create another scene like that!" Mr. Morii stood up from his chair and pounded angrily on his table. Ranmaru just stared back in suprise._

_"Dear! Calm down!" Mrs. Morii suddenly ran to his father._

_Ranmaru, feeling a bit uneasy, just stood still in his place as he watched his mother gave a couple of capsules to his father who is now sitting back._

_"Go back to your room now, Ran-chan." his mother finally declared._

_He was about to turn the door knob when Mr. Morii exclaimed,_

_"Come with us or all your credit cards will be canceled."_

BEEP! BEEP! Mr. Morii took out his cellphone and started talking in a very loud voice.

_Poor secretary._ He let out his 55th sigh.

"Ran-chan, this wouldn't take too long. I'm hoping you wouldn't do anything that would disappoint your father. Please." his mother whispered to him while his father still busy talking on the phone. Ranmaru replied only a smile after hearing her pleading yet tender voice.

The limousine they were riding finally came to a stop and the door swung open. It was raining. The party attendants, with an umbrella in their hands, led each of them into the venue.

The big hall is brightly lit by a huge chandelier in the middle of the floor. People, who are approximately two hundred in number, gathered into different groups. Some of them conversing with one another, others are drinking wines which were served by neatly dressed waiters in their uniforms while others are enjoying the music of a jazzy band.

Ranmaru looked around hoping he could recognize any of them. Unfortunately, people who are present in the party are all his father's comrades that he hadn't even met before.

"I'm glad you're already here!" It was Mr. Kikunoi, Tamao's father, who greeted them. He was wearing a big grin all-over his face. Beside him is his wife, who like Mr. Kikunoi, have a big smile. Both fathers shook hands and even embraced each other. "After five years, we finally meet again! So where's the young man, Morii?"

"Here Kikunoi! This is my young lad!" Mr. Morii turned towards Ranmaru and instructed him to come nearer and pay his respects. "This is my son, Ranmaru."

"Good evening, Sir." he bowed down as a sign of his respect. "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Kikunoi placed a hand in his left shoulder and laughed.

"You don't have to be too traditional, Ranmaru." Ranmaru looked blankly at him in surprise. "Well, let's go eat before the meals turn cold. We have so much to talk about Morii!"

All guests were led to a huge banquet room. Tables covered in white linens are being filled with tonight's meal by a number of attendants. People were given their assigned seats. Before Ranmaru could take his seat, Tamao came from somewhere. A servant pulled out a chair for her and she gladly took it. Ranmaru couldn't help but stare at her for sometime because of the fact she was really look gorgeous in her red velvet cocktail dress. She even had her hair curled that added to her exquisite fashion style. He had seen her dressed formally a number of times but he have to admit he hadn't seen anyone dressed so perfect like this before.

"I'm deeply sorry for being late." their eyes met for a second but she turned away immediately. "I lost track of the time."

"That's fine with us, dear." Mrs. Morii replied with a smile.

"Everyone! Can I please get your attention for a couple of minutes?" Mr. Morii stood up from his seat with a glass of wine in his hand. All of the people stopped with their activities and turned their eyes toward the man.

"Thank you! Now, you may all be puzzled why me and Mr. Kikunoi, who is here with me, suddenly held a party, right?" He paused for a moment as all of the people agreed with him. Mr. Kikunoi stood with a glass of wine in his hand as well. "We are proud to let all of you know the forthcoming wedding of our children!" Applauses filled the whole room as Ranmaru and Tamao presented themselves in front of the anonymous crowd.

The rain outside stopped pouring but no one even noticed it except for Ranmaru who happens to be in the balcony. People are all busy chatting, drinking, eating and some enjoying the band's mellow music. There are lots of beautiful women in the crowd but Ranmaru didn't even give a damn.

"Wine, sir?" a waiter offered him as he walked back to the hall.

"Yeah. Thank you." he took one and continued walking, not even sure where his feet are taking him.

He stopped for a while and saw his parents together with Tamao's parents from a distance. They were talking and laughing together.

"They really are the best of friends. No wonder they even arranged a wedding for their children." a whisper from a group of women was heard by Ranmaru. They, just like him, looking at his parents.

"Do you think the son would agree?" another voice came. "He is a classmate of my son and I heard rumors of him being a playboy in school!"

"Well, arranged marriage nowadays are inconvenient."

Ranmaru, disturbed and at the same time irritated by the conversation left immediately and headed towards the door.

The dark clouds that enveloped the sky earlier are now nowhere to be found. Stars emanate back to the night sky to show their sparkle. The clouds slowly reveal the shining full moon. The moon's bright rays shed some light to Ranmaru's tracks that enable him to reach the gardens.

Lifting his head high towards the skies, he admired the beautiful moon shining brightly down at him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming. He turned to his right and stunned to see Tamao who is surprised to see him as well.

"Tamao-san? What are you doing here?" Ranmaru walked near her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I, Ranmaru-kun?" Tamao looking earnest, just like before.

"B-Because..your dad! Yeah your dad might be looking out for you."

She just replied a smile and continued walking into the garden.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Ranmaru ran after her and walked with her into the gardens. _Did she just smiled at ME?_

The garden was dim lit but most of the blooming flowers surrounding the walls were visible. The scent of the flowers also flooded the area. They both halted in their tracks to look around and found themselves admiring the beauty. Tamao was about to sit in a big boulder when Ranmaru held her back.

"You don't want to get some scratches from those thorns, do you?" He pointed to a bush of roses beside the boulder.

"Thank you." Tamao said, almost in a whisper that Ranmaru didn't understood it well.

"You could sit here." He motioned to a seemingly old wooden bench.

Tamao sat in a lady-like manner. Ranmaru hesitated at first but she smiled at him again, meaning he can sit beside her.

Cold, crisp breeze blew across their faces as they both gazed up the sky. Even their hairs were ruffled by the wind.

A strike of green light suddenly came out into the sky.

_A Shooting star? How unusual. _Ranmaru turned to Tamao and found her eyes shut but her head raised high. _Wishing?_

She finally opened her eyes and was surprised to see him watching her, as if it was his first time to see someone wish on a shooting star.

"Tamao-san?" Ranmaru finally managed to utter. He was too nervous to say anything earlier. _I should talk to her! Damn! How come I just can't talk to her like what I usually do to other women?!_

"Yes, Ranmaru-kun?" her voice was as sweet as an angel's. She glanced at him for a moment, waiting and wanting a reply.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, shyly. "If it's OK for you to tell me."

"Well..." He patiently waited for her reply. "I wished for perfect scores in my exams."

_I-Is she serious?_

"That's only a joke!" Tamao said as she giggled and pointed at his face. "You should see that look on your face."

Realizing how pathetic his expression was, he immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." Though she sounded apologetic, she still continued giggling.

_S-She's laughing?!_

"I'm sorry about the dinner last time. I ruined it." Ranmaru glanced at her. No reply. "I-I-..."

"That's OK. It doesn't matter now." She wasn't cheerful like the the person laughing a minute ago but she wasn't gloomy as before either.

_What should I say next? _Ranmaru's heart raced ecstatically.

_Did I sounded too cold? Not again! _Tamao, just like Ranmaru, was also arguing with herself.

"Ah..well...What I want to say to you that..." Ranmaru held his breathe for a second before continuing, "youlookstunninglybeautifulinyourdresstonight!" Upon saying all of it, he exhaled in relief.

It took some moments for Tamao to comprehend all she have heard. _Was that a compliment?_

"Tamao-san!" a voice called out. The old man driver appeared all of a sudden. "Ranmaru-san?"

The distressful atmosphere between the two disappeared.

"You're father is looking for you."

Without turning to him, Tamao quickly walked away leaving Ranmaru puzzled, the old man followed behind heaved a sigh but it was a sigh of satisfaction.

_I meant it, Tamao-san._


	2. Chapter 2

The airport is jam-packed. Many people come and go, some are waiting patiently for their flight while others are too busy with their phone calls. There are even children crying out. But the noise of the crowd and the irritating announcer's notices and reminders didn't even interrupted Ranmaru from his own thoughts.

_Why?! Why is this happening to ME?! _Ranmaru, his eyes locked on the cup of coffee in his hands. _Is this some kind of karma?_

Thinking about how he enjoyed and spent his time surrounded by women who are deeply in love with him and then all of them vanish in just a second when they knew that he was already engaged to someone just made him feel sorry for himself.

**

_Flashback:_

_"A two-way ticket for a couple to a private island in the Caribbeans with a free accommodation in a hotel suite." Tamao read the content written in a paper which her father gave. Both Ranmaru and Tamao stared blankly at the paper, still clueless with what their fathers had planned and arranged._

_"The paper you are now holding and have just read are our pre-wedding gift for the both of you!" Mr. Morii cheerfully declared. The two turned to each other, undoubtedly surprised._

_"Y-You mean--?!"_

_"Both of you would go to that destination TOGETHER!" Without letting Ranmaru finish his line, Mr. Kikunoi remarked excitingly. "Spend your three days in that island! Enjoy the sun, the peaceful environment!"_

_"B-but.. we still have our classes!" Ranmaru protested, even stood up from his seat. "We can't just skip classes! We can't let this whole thing occur when it's still a month away before the vacation. Right, Tamao?"_

_Eyes fixed on Tamao, who happens to be staring at Ranmaru the whole time he opposed to the topic._

_"Y-Yeah." She faced them. "Vacation is the last thing we need right now. The exams would be a few weeks away too. We wouldn't have much time to study if we go."_

_The two men laughed at their children's courageous opposition._

_"All things are already at work right now. You shouldn't worry about school too much too."_

_Ranmaru scowled, couldn't even say anything._

_"Oh yeah. Before I forget, you two shouldn't let your friends know about this, ESPECIALLY you." Mr. Morii glared at Ranmaru._

_Tamao looked at him, obviously concerned with him._

_**_

"Is there something wrong, Ranmaru-kun?" He instantly snapped back to reality when he heard her voice. She sat beside him, a can of soda in her right hand and a sandwich in the other.

"N-Nothing." He took a sip of his coffee and felt a throbbing in his stomach. _Oh yeah. I haven't had any breakfast. _He opened his bag and found no sandwich. _I was sure I placed them inside. _He sighed in desperation and stooped. The throbbing became louder as he imagined the sandwich his mother, for the first time, have prepared for him.

"You could have this." Tamao offered him the sandwich she was holding. Ranmaru gazed at her in glee but turned away after a few seconds.

"No. You...I won't let you get hungry." His voice was cold but a tone of craving for the sandwich is very evident. "It's my fault too. I should checked my bag before I--"

"Ham or Tuna?" Tamao held out to Ranmaru two sandwiches delicately wrapped in colorful cellophane. They were so close that he could smell the mayonnaise and the fresh tomatoes included in them.

_Gruuuuu~~~_

He gulped hard and closed his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Ranmaru took the Ham sandwich from her hand and took a bite after opening it. "This is...great!"

She turned her back on him, avoiding his stunning smile, and blushed. Clueless as always, Ranmaru wondered what he said to make her turn away.

_--_

"Welcome, Morii-sama. Ojou-sama." a familiar balding man in tuxedo approached the two as they stood near the exit, waiting for their car. "How was the trip?"

"Old man? What are you doing here?" Both of them unblinkingly stared at the man, obviously surprised to see him.

"Uhmm..Well.. Morii-sama and Kikunoi-sama sent me here to be your chauffeur." He replied as he bowed down to them. He opened the door of a silver limousine parked not too far from where they were standing. "Please."

"Jii-san, since when did you arrived here?" Tamao couldn't help herself but to ask as they traveled the sea-side road to their hotel. She was sure that the old man was the one who drove the car from their mansion to the airport.

Though he was looking out through the window, Ranmaru waited for the reply. He was also sure he saw him accompany Tamao in the airport earlier. Now that Tamao have asked the same question lingering in his mind, there was a sudden feeling of curiousity with what the man will answer.

"Well..your parents prepared a..uhh..private plane. I arrived here 2 hours ahead of you, Ojou-sama." he smiled.

"Ohh." Tamao sat back and dropped the subject by keeping quiet. Ranmaru sighed, a bit annoyed.

_That's great. A chauffeur on a private plane while their children took a class B plane. _He eyed the old man. _Could they be planning something?_

_** _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally here!! SSSOORRYYYY for the long wait. Hope you all like this chapter. Please do leave some reviews because I badly need them..

- I do not own Wallflower -

* * *

"Yes sir.. I understand sir… Goodbye sir." The old man chauffeur ended his call and placed his cellphone inside his pocket. He looked around his surroundings as if making sure no one saw him talking on the phone and then continued walking toward the elevator, which is in the far end of the long glittery hallway. Upon reaching the elevator, he quickly pushed the down button and waited patiently. Feeling that someone was watching him for sometime now, the chauffeur turned abruptly around, hoping that he would catch the suspect off guard. The man sighed in relief when he found out there was no one behind him and there was just a mere potted palm tree standing a meter away. Curiosity filled him and his instinct urged him to take a look behind the tree.

"Sir, are you taking a lift?" a man in a uniform asked when the chauffeur was a couple of steps away from the palm tree. He stopped from his tracks and turned around.

"Yes, please." He entered the small space and took a final glimpse of the hallway as the door closed shut.

***

Ranmaru leaned on the cold wall and was holding his breathe when he heard the chauffeur's footsteps came nearer. His heart was beating so loud in fear that he would be caught snooping.

"_Sir, are you taking a lift?"_ an unfamiliar voice came in.

_Please say yes! _He said to himself with eyes closed. The footsteps stopped.

"_Yes, please._" was the reply. The footsteps slowly faded away until it finally vanished along with the sound of the elevator door closing.

He sighed in relief when he came out behind the palm tree.

_That was really close! _He wiped away a sweat on his forehead and thanked the heavens that someone placed a potted palm tree in the hallway. He stood in front of the elevator door, watching which floors the chauffeur might have gone to.

_17. 15. 12. 10. 9. 6. 4. 3. G._ _Great! Now he really got away._

He heaved another sigh and stood there motionless while he thought for another plan to know what his and Tamao's father been planning all this time. From the time they have arrived the hotel that day, he was literally following the chauffeur just to find out something. He was too eager to uncover the plans that he forgot to eat and even left Tamao in their room alone.

Ranmaru was scratching his head in anger when he suddenly felt a hand on top of his left shoulder. He froze there staring at it and instead of looking at the person owning it, he turned sideways. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise when he saw…

**Emergency Exit**

_C-Could he have hidden here?_ He was referring to the chauffeur. _Did he hide there just to catch me?_

"Ranmaru-kun?" upon hearing the voice, he turned to face the person behind him. "Are you OK?"

"T-Tamao-san! Of course I'm OK!" he said and smiled, trying to convince her but all was in vain because she still stared at him with concern in her eyes.

"Where are you headed, Tamao-san?" Ranmaru asked, obviously changing the subject.

"To eat." She simply said.

"I am going to eat too. Can I join you?" Tamao nodded. "Great!"

He pushed the down button and in less than a minute they were already inside.

**

"Aren't you going out, Ranmaru-kun?" the red-haired teen snapped out of his deep thoughts and raised his head, meeting Tamao's concern-filled gaze. She was standing just a step outside the elevator, waiting for him.

"Sorry about that." Was his immediate reply and walked toward her. They were heading to the snack bar just outside the hotel.

As they made their way through the lobby, Ranmaru was still thinking about what he has heard from the old chauffeur that are worthy to be called 'hints'. He had followed him for almost 2 hours and not a single word from the man gave him a clue on what his father have planned. As he flashed back, Ranmaru have heard nothing but "Yes sir"; the old man had received almost 10 calls and made only 2 calls; and when he was ending a call he was always looking around as if hiding something.

"_They already have planned something before sending the man here. I bet father knew I'll be tailing him that's why the man isn't saying anything."_ He said to himself.

Ranmaru was too occupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Tamao was staring at him the whole time.

**

Just outside the hotel is a cozy snack bar. Different types of tropical plants and flowers were placed around it which made it lively. Almost everything inside the bar was made of carved wood; the chairs, tables, counter, the wall decorations and even the plates and goblets. It has also a good view of the sea and there were no air conditioning units because of the fact that the sea breeze was enough to provide comfort to every person inside it even if the sun's heat is raging outside.

Ranmaru and Tamao finally reached the fancy snack bar and found it not even half-filled. Ranmaru stopped from his tracks and looked around, hoping the chauffeur, by any chance, is there. Just as he suspected, he wasn't there. Tamao walked ahead of him and found a good place. A natural gentleman like always, Ranmaru pulled out a chair for Tamao before letting himself have a seat across her.

"Tamao-san, what would you like to eat?" he asked, eyes fixed on her.

"A sandwich and soda would be fine, thank you." She replied after a couple of seconds. A gentle wind suddenly came in, making Tamao's hair slightly disarranged. She tucked some stray hair in her ear shyly and straightened her back. She turned to Ranmaru and caught him staring at her.

"Sorry." Ranmaru shook his head and hoped he wasn't looking like a fool when she caught him staring at her. He stood up without meeting her gaze and tried to hide his blushing face. "I'll just go to the counter 'cause I think no one will get our orders here."

"_That was embarrassing."_ He said to himself as he made his way toward the counter. He sat down while a woman behind the counter faced him.

"What will you be ordering, sir?" she said in a lively tone.

"Two cheeseburger and two iced tea, please." After listing down his orders, the woman passed the note to a man in charge of the cooking.

"Your order will be up in a minute, sir." She said and shifted her attention to another customer.

As he waited for the food, Ranmaru couldn't help but to look back at Tamao. The incident earlier was… unexplainable. He thanked the heavens he was not as nose bleeder as Sunako or else the always-calm-and-poised Tamao would be furious at him. He smirked when he imagined if that incident really happened.

_Picture-perfect._

Ranmaru almost jumped to his feet for joy when he finally thought of that word. It was the most appropriate word to describe her. Tamao facing the beautiful sea, her face was tranquil as usual; her long hair being blown by a gentle wind, the lively color brought by the flowers as background… him sitting beside her, holding her soft hands…

"_Wait! The last part wasn't necessary!"_ he shook his head abruptly, face beet red. _"Since when did I start to like her?"_

"Sir, here's your order." The waitress said and placed a tray in front of Ranmaru. He gave her the payment, took the tray and returned to their table.

"Here you go." Ranmaru sat across Tamao and handed her food. "I don't know what sandwich you like so I just ordered cheeseburger."

"Thank you." They both started to eat quietly. People started to flock the snack bar and the silence between them were not as deafening as before.

"Uhh, excuse me." Ranmaru and Tamao turned to a girl, who Ranmaru estimated to be same as their age. She shrugged and looked back to a group of girls ogling at Ranmaru.

"Yes?" Ranmaru asked and smiled at her. The girl blushed instantly and was about to faint when the other girls came and caught her.

"W-we just want to ask if you'd like to hang out with us." Another girl said.

Tamao gazed at Ranmaru, waiting for his answer. He smiled wider at them which made the girls blush more.

"That sounds cool..." Ranmaru said and in the corner of his eye saw Tamao look down for a few seconds. "But I think I'll pass. I'm sorry girls."

The smile in the faces of the girls suddenly faded away for a couple of seconds. "It's okay. Thanks for your time." They said in unison and returned to their table.

"I told you he would reject us." Tamao heard one of them whisper and looked at Ranmaru hoping he didn't hear it. She met his eyes and was surprised to see him smiling down at her.

**

"I'm sorry." Tamao said in a low voice. They are now sitting by the seaside which Ranmaru suggested to go to when they left the snack bar. Ranmaru stopped drinking from his can of soda and turned to Tamao.

"What for?" he asked without any hesitation. Silence fell between the two of them.

"If… I wasn't there --"

"I didn't decline with their invitation just because you were there." He smiled at her and drank the rest of the soda. "I should be the one saying sorry in the first place."

She looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry if I…left you, without any word earlier." Though it was a stupid and at the same time embarrassing story, Ranmaru told Tamao about how he suspected that there maybe some kind of 'surprise' their parents might have prepared for them and how he stalked her chauffeur.

"What did you found out?" Tamao asked when Ranmaru stopped talking.

"Well, nothing." He sighed and opened another can of soda. He turned to her and smirked. "But I still think they're up to something."

"Oh."

It was already 5: 45 pm and the sun started to set. The relaxing sound of the ocean waves and birds cawing in a distance filled the silence between the two of them. Ranmaru smiled to himself. He never thought he'd feel relieved after talking to Tamao.

"Thank you." He said without even thinking twice.

"Hmm?" Tamao stared at him with confusion.

"Uhh.. for not laughing at my stupid actions.." he replied with a big grin on his face. "It was so stupid I want to laugh at it myself. But you... didn't laugh at me."

"Oh. No problem." Tamao faced the sea again and Ranmaru felt more relieved when he saw a smile emerge from her doll-like face.

_She's not half-bad at all._

**

A few meters away from where Ranmaru and Tamao were sitting, a man in tuxedo was watching them intently.

C-L-I-C-K! C-L-I-C-K! C-L-I-C-K!

* * *

Good or Bad? PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I finally managed to write and publish this chapter. I am really, really, really sorry that it took me over a year to update again. I know there is no excuse for what I did (or what I did not do) but I hope you can all forgive me for that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

"Ranmaru-kun!" he turned around and there they were running towards him, a flock of beautiful women in their bikinis. "Wait for us, Ranmaru-kun!"

Ranmaru grinned like an idiot and threw his arms wide open. This is what he was waiting for a long time; a very long time it already felt it was centuries ago. They finally reached him and they didn't waste any time throwing themselves at him. He missed this feeling. He missed playing around with women who adore him and will do anything he wanted.

"My kittens! Did you miss me?" he said seductively. He placed his arms around the shoulders of the women who were an arm away from him. The two beside him clung on him as if he was their lifebuoy.

"Yes! We missed you so much!" they said in unison. Ranmaru grinned more when they all smiled at him with lust in their eyes.

"Well then, why don't we play a little game-" before he could continue with what he was saying a man suddenly came out from nowhere.

"Stop this commotion!" Ranmaru studied the man for a couple of seconds before finally realizing who he was.

"FATHER?" the man was staring angrily at him. Ranmaru freed himself from the women clutching unto him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I am here to let all these girls go home." The older Morii stated with authority in his tone and deceitful smile on his face. "Would you like me to be the one to give them the news?"

"W-what are you talking about? What news?" he chuckled nervously as the girls all locked their eyes in him. He never like his father meddling with his own business and now he hated him more than anyone in the world.

"That you are now engaged!" Mr. Morii exclaimed. "That my son, Ranmaru, is already engaged!"

"WHAT?" the girls shrieked, they were surprised and angry at the same time. If there'll be one thing they all felt when they heard the news, it was they were betrayed. They diverted their attention from Mr. Morii to Ranmaru.

"N-No! I am not!" even as he attempted to explain the real situation, the girls stepped away from Ranmaru one by one until no one was left. Ranmaru then tried to hold unto the arm of any girl who walks away but they just slipped away. "Don't go!"

He held out his hands and even ran after them but they just disappeared in thin air. After running after them even after they disappeared, Ranmaru eventually gave up. He was on his knees now, catching his breath. He heard a devious laugh behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know who it belongs to.

"She is the one perfect for you, son." he said as he squatted next to him and patted him by the shoulder.

He faced him with brows creased. He was about to say something to him to express his anger but a ringing phone stopped him. The ring was so loud he felt his eardrums hurt. His father stood up, looked down at him and smirked. The ring started again but this time it was louder. He covered his ears but to no avail.

"Ranmaru-sama! Wake up!" the familiar face of the butler cleared every second Ranmaru stared at it. He sat up suddenly and was a bit relieved to find out it was all just a dream. A very terrible dream to say the least. "Your phone is ringing."

He searched for his phone and found it tucked under his pillow. _That must be the reason why it rang so loud in my dream._ It wasn't ringing like the butler has claimed it to be because there was no one calling. He remembered setting it to alarm last night and it was indeed alarming. The butler left the room said he was going to call the room service for breakfast.

Ranmaru stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to fix himself. A long day is waiting for him. After all the 'stalking-incident' the day before, he decided to lay low and let the pieces fall into its right place. If the butler is indeed hiding something which his and Tamao's father have planned, he was certain he could prevent them from doing it but there are a lot of other things to consider. He stared at his reflection from the bathroom mirror before splashing some water unto his face. It was stupid to just give up but Ranmaru realized if he commits a mistake in his move to reveal the secret behind all his father's childish plans, he will not be the only one affected. Tamao is there with him right now and he cannot put her into trouble too. He cannot do that to her especially now that he realized she was just caught up in the situation as well.

Ranmaru removed his shirt as he was about to take a bath. The sun is scorching outside. He knew a bath at the start of the day will keep him cool all day. He was about to remove his pajamas when the other bathroom door flew wide open. There, standing by the door, was a wide-eyed Tamao. They were both caught off guard with the incident that they couldn't do anything but to stare at each other. Ranmaru was staring at her, eyes wide open as well, and he felt bare in front of her even though he was only missing his shirt.

"Sorry!" Tamao finally said and managed to shut the door. Ranmaru was still stunned in his place and took a few more seconds before he realized she was already gone. He can feel the blood rushing inside him and felt they all crammed in his face.

_What was that? Why do I feel…. embarrassed? I like women to see me naked… right? I was not even close to being naked! Don't tell me this is still a dream!_

On the other side of the room, Tamao was leaning on the door she mistakenly opened. Her hands were on her heart and her face fiery red.

Their breakfast was composed of Earl Grey tea, a basket filled with different freshly baked breads, slices of bacon, pork and leek sausages, sunny side up eggs, grilled tomato, breakfast mushrooms and golden hash browns with toast and butter. The food reminded Ranmaru of a café bar somewhere in London.

As they ate their breakfast, eerie silence filled the air. Ranmaru didn't dare to look at Tamao because of his bizarre feeling of embarrassment. Tamao didn't look at Ranmaru too. She was feeling way more embarrassed than him. The butler was just standing there inconspicuous of what happened between the two teenagers.

After their breakfast, Ranmaru was standing outside the terrace of their hotel room and he found the view from it was undeniably beautiful. Right then he thought about strolling around the island. Just a few feet away from him he saw Tamao sitting in a chair in the terrace, he assumed she was admiring the beauty of the island too. He was still embarrassed with what happened earlier and he blamed himself for it because he forgot to lock the door. He didn't want to spend the rest of their vacation with an awkward silence always between them and so he decided to be the one to clear the situation. He walked towards her.

"Hey." He said in the most diffident tone he can mutter. She looked at him. Feeling uneasy at first but then she relaxed after awhile. "I'm so sorry about what happened earlier."

There was silence. Tamao was unsure to reply.

"I can understand if you're mad at me." Ranmaru said. The more time he spends in front of her, the more he felt embarrassed.

"I am not mad at all." She replied before adding apologetically, "I think it was also my fault. I am sorry too."

A smiled formed in Ranmaru's handsome face.

"Would you like to walk around the island?" he said earning a surprised look from Tamao. She contemplated on the idea before coming up with an answer.

"Yes. I would like that." She replied. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they made their made out of the room and out of the hotel without any specific direction of where they were headed to.

The man in tuxedo was looking out at the two young teenagers making their way out of the hotel side by side. They must be having a good conversation because both of them were obviously enjoying each other's company. He took out a cell phone and started typing…

_Plan A – Stroll around the Island – Success._

Then he pressed the send button.

Please do drop a review… even if I don't deserve it. :'(


End file.
